


Happy Birthday, Lucifer!

by 19fandomsandcounting



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Party, Dating, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Fluff, Happy Birthday Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Implied Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Lucifer's Birthday (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer's Birthday Event, Romance, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19fandomsandcounting/pseuds/19fandomsandcounting
Summary: It's that time of year again - time for Lucifer's birthday! You and six of the other Avatars of Sin have to plan, prepare, and hide a surprise party from none other than Avatar of Pride himself, Lucifer. Includes the main storyline and BOTH Devilgram stories!
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. 1-1 thru 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> What's new, I have too much free time and not enough motivation to sleep. So! This is the transcribed version of the “Lucifer’s Birthday” event currently (?) going on in Obey Me. I can’t say that I went through every single story route to get to these responses, or that everything they say is word for word.  
> HUGE DISCLAIMER that I don’t own any of the characters, the game Obey Me, or much of the dialogue and plot; there are places that I added/removed a few lines for the sake of the story and tossed in some actions, and then i did expound a bit on the date as well, but most of this story doesn't actually belong to me. I just wanted to basically write it out for anyone who either misses it or can't get to the end of it and add in some spice around the date/end of the party.  
> Also it's worth mentioning that, not all of the chapters line up exactly with the lessons.  
> And one last thing - as a girl, I did write this with a female mc in mind.  
> So, without further ado, i present to you: lucifer’s birthday~

“It looks like everyone is here, My Lord. You have the floor,” Barbatos says, calling everyone’s attention to the future king. Both of them, along with you and six of the seven brothers, are congregated in the student council hall of RAD for a reason currently unknown to you.

Lord Diavolo smiles.”Thank you, Barbatos. The reason I have gathered you all here today is because…” He pauses, building up your anticipation. With an even bigger smile, he continues, “Tomorrow is Lucifer’s birthday! And I was thinking of throwing a party to celebrate it.”

You glance around in slight surprise, gauging the others’ reactions. Of all the things you’d thought this meeting might be about, Lucifer’s birthday hadn’t even made the list. Mammon, though, looks even more surprised. “Is it that time of year already? I totally forgot!” he says, smacking his forehead.

“I was expecting something more interesting,” Satan says with a frown, “seeing how Lucifer was the only one not invited.”

“But they’re gonna throw a party!” Asmo defends. “Parties are always interesting, aren’t they? Hmm, maybe I’ll invite a bunch of succubi…”

Your eyes widen at the mention of the female demon seductresses, but Beel chimes in before you can say anything. “Will there be something special to eat?”

“Hmmm… Lucifer’s birthday, huh?” Belphie says, disregarding Beel’s food inquiry. Some other part of your brain catches Levi saying, “I guess I’ll send him a quick birthday message, then?”

Diavolo’s laughter brings the group back to a focus. “I’m glad everyones on board with this idea!”

“Well, I wouldn’t say _everyone’s_ on board…” Mammon says, and you avoid his pointed gaze.

Asmo doesn’t seem to catch his meaning, though. “Hmm, he should be honored to have the presence of a beautiful flower like me, but a few beautiful decorations wouldn’t go amiss.”

“And I just want to eat a huge plate of deep fried shadow bat covered in tartar sauce,” Beel muses. “That counts as being on board, right?”

Levi snorts. “Lmao, whose party is this again?”

Diavolo sighs, and suddenly Mammon isn’t the only one staring at you. “Everyone seems to have some wonder suggestions, but how about you, y/n? Do you have any?”

You think about it a moment. You try to remember birthday parties that you’ve gone to in the human world - most of those were either game-night type parties, pool parties, or going somewhere like an amusement park. None of those sound like anything Lucifer would particularly enjoy.

“Well…” you say, keenly aware of everyone’s gazes on you. “How about a surprise party?”

Diavolo smiles encouragingly at you. “I like that. It’ll make his heart jump out of his chest.”

“That settles it, then,” Barbatos says, clearly happy that a decision was reached so quickly. “We’re throwing Lucifer a surprise party!”

Everyone immediately starts talking among themselves. Honestly, even though these demons are ancient, sometimes they remind you of teenage girls.

“Surprise parties are so exciting, aren’t they?” you hear Asmo ask Belphie. His reply is cut off by Beel’s announcement of, “I suddenly got really hungry.”

Levi frowns. “You get hungry when you get excited?”

But Beel’s response is drowned out by Mammon: “Oh yeah! The Great Mammon just came up with a great idea! Let’s go on a shopping spree and put everything on Lucifer’s tab!”

“I like that,” Satan replies. “What other surprises do you think we should prepare for him?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how surprise parties work, you know,” you tell them, crossing your arms.

Diavolo just laughs. “Lucifer would be delighted if he knew how thoughtful his brothers are, though! Don’t you think, Barbatos?”

“...Indeed, My Lord,” the loyal servant agrees, though his tone suggests that he thinks otherwise.

Diavolo doesn’t seem bothered by it. “Now then, let’s create a plan, shall we?”

The room falls silent. You mentally roll your eyes, then count to three - just in case anyone else wants to speak up - before suggesting, “Why don’t we have the party at the House of Lamentation?”

Diavolo thinks over it a moment, before nodding. “That will require a lot of preparation, but it sounds like fun, and I think we can pull it off.”

“What y/n says, goes!” Mammon says loyally, although you do have to wonder if this just happens to fit with his own agenda. “Leave it to me, I’ll get it done!”

His enthusiasm gets shut down by Belphie. “But if it’s going to be a big party, we should divide up the tasks between all of us, shouldn’t we?”

“Okay, then I’ll be in charge of the fo-” Beel says, jumping on that opportunity only to get cut off by Mammon.

“No way, that ain’t gonna happen! Do you hear yourself, Beel,? You’ll end up eating it all before the party!”

“You can help me instead, Beel,” Asmo offers. “I’ll be in charge of the decorating, and I’ll need your assistance.”

Beel frowns. “Me? Why?”

“So that you can do the heavy lifting! You’re the muscly one, aren’t you? I wouldn’t want to hurt these precious hands of mine, after all.”

“If Beel’s helping you, then I’ll take it upon myself to handle the food preparation,” Barbatos volunteers.

Satan quickly adds, “I’ll help with the food, too!”

Mammon squints at the fourth eldest. “Don’t tell me you’re planning on poisoning the food?!”

“Heh, you have good intuition,” Satan replies with an awkward oh-no-you-caught-me half-grin.

“That smile is freaking me out…” Belphie says, frowning. “I’ll help with the food, too. Just to make sure Satan doesn’t do anything to it.”

Mammon smirks, turning to you. “Then that leaves me to do something with y/n!”

Levi chuckles. “Good idea, let her be in charge too, while you’re at it. I don’t think we can trust _you_ to be in charge of _anything_.”

“Why not?!” Mammon looks almost horrified. “I’m reliable, right, y/n?! Doncha wanna work with me?”

You can’t help but laugh. Part of you wants to say no, but you are rather fond of the white haired demon. “Yeah, of course I do,” you confess.

“See?! Did ya hear that?! Did ya?!”

Levi only snorts. “You try way too hard, lol.”

“With decorations, food, and Mammon out of the way, then that leaves me to oversee everyone’s preparations,” Diavolo declares. Mammon looks hurt by this statement, and you stifle a giggle.

“Wait, this is a surprise party, though. How are we supposed to hide it from Lucifer?” Satan asks, and the room falls silent.

Belphie’s the one to break it, and he does so looking straight at you. “We just need someone to keep him distracted until it’s time… right, y/n?”

...You?


	2. 1-7 thru 1-10

Everyone turns to you. “Can you take Lucifer out on the day of the party so we can get everything ready?” Belphie asks.

“Um - I - well-”

Your stammering is cut short by Asmo. “I doubt that’s going to be easy without Lucifer seeing through it, even for y/n,” he says, frowning at Belphie.

“If anyone can do it, it’s her,” the Avatar of Sloth replies, giving you an encouraging grin.

You swallow dryly and shake your head. “Yes, alright. Leave it to me!”

Barbatos squints at you. “You seem rather confident, but… are you sure? Lucifer’s very perceptive.”

“I don’t think you’re going to have to worry about that,” Diavolo interjects. “While he may be perceptive, Lucifer’s also very busy at this time of year. He probably won’t even realize what day it is.”

“We can pull it off then… right?” Mammon asks.

Levi leans closer to Mammon. “Well, we have to. If we don’t, he’ll throw us in the freezer for _three hundred years._ ”

Mammon visibly gulps. “Y-you don’t think he’d really do that over a surprise party, do ya?!”

“He will if you and Satan pull some kind of mean prank!” Levi replies, sounding like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

You can almost see beads of sweat starting to form on Mammon’s brow. “Whaddya mean?! It’s not like I was plannin’ on printing out ten billion receipts for him! I wasn’t thinkin’ of doin’ anything!”

Levi sighs, exasperated, and you can’t help but laugh. “ _Yes_ , you _were_ ,” Levi says, holding the bridge of his nose. “You _just_ told us that.”

“That’s right!” Asmo bursts, drawing your attention back to him. You wonder what he’s going on about, and turn to his conversation. “We’ll just have to hope our cover doesn’t get blown!”

He looks to you, and suddenly you wish you’d kept talking with Mammon and Levi. With a huge grin spread across his face, Asmo announces, “Y/n, I’m going to help you plan a lovey-dovey day in the Devildom with Lucifer!”

You stare at him, dumbfounded. “Come again?”

~

Your D.D.D. dings with a notification. “There, that should do it!” Asmo says, setting his own D.D.D. down. “I just sent you an itinerary. Don’t forget to check it later.”

“Right,” you say, nodding but not really following along. Asmo doesn’t seem to notice your confusion, though.

“Now, this is how you should approach him.” He walks over to Mammon, standing inches away from his oldest brother. Still looking at you, he says, “Get about this close to him…”

Mammon’s face contorts with surprise and disgust. “You’re too close!”

Asmo disregards him. “Look him right in the eye…”

“Hey, I said you’re TOO CLOSE!” Mammon shouts, bringing his fists up like he’s ready to fight.

Asmo purses his lips, batting his eyelashes coyly, and you badly choke down a laugh. “‘Hey Lucifer,’” he says in falsetto. “‘I would love to go out with you tomorrow. Pretty pleaaase? <3’ And make sure you add in that heart at the end when you say it, m’kay?”

“So just - walk up and tell him ‘I less than three you’?” you say with a disbelieving chuckle.

“Exactly!” Asmo replies, nodding earnestly. “He’ll have no idea what it means, and then he’ll find it cute and intriguing!”

“Cute and intriguing,” you repeat to yourself. Lost in thought, you jump when Mammon smacks Asmo upside the head.

“Yoooo! Anybody home?! Ya got a rat crammed in your ear or what?!”

You ignore this outburst and give Asmo a confident nod. “I’ll do my best!” you vow.

Asmo simply steps away from Mammon. “I’m rooting for you!” he tells you, grinning brightly.

“I wonder if it’ll work…” Belphie mumbles, but Asmo still hears.

“Of course it’ll work!” he insists, looking hurt that Belphie doubts him.

Across the room, you hear Barbatos say, “It looks like this will end up being a very entertaining birthday.”

Diavolo smiles and chuckles. “Yes, I’m absolutely brimming with anticipation.”

 _Me, too,_ you think to yourself. _Anticipation and anxiety…_


	3. 1-10 thru 1-15

Later on in the day, you catch Lucifer in one of the classrooms. “Hey!” you greet, hoping a bright smile will hide the worry in your eyes. _What if this goes wrong? What if he says no? What if he says yes but then I screw every up_

Yes, hopefully a smile will cover all that up.

“Hello, y/n,” Lucifer replies, giving you a small but warm smile in return. “Is there something you need? You look like you’re about to burst.”

You chuckle in what you pray is an offhand manner. “I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow.”

“...Tomorrow?” he repeats, looking at you curiously.

Your stomach twists into knots with that look, and you find yourself blabbering. “Yeah! Uh, sorry it’s so short notice, I know you’re busy so I understand if you’re not free-”

“No, no. I’ve finished up my student council work for the week, so tomorrow works great for me to take a break. But…”

The knots tighten around themselves as he scrutinizes you. “Yes?” you reply in a falsely light voice.

A smirk creeps across his face as he inches nearer. “Why so sudden?... Don’t tell me… you’re up to something again, aren’t you?”

“Oh, well, um…” You’re suddenly aware of just how close Lucifer has gotten to you, peering into your eyes. You steel your nerves, forcing yourself not to look away. “I just - I was wondering…”

“Go on. Tell me.”

You inhale deeply and spit it out all at once. “Iwanttogoonadatewithyou!”

“A date? Are you being serious?” Lucifer says, sounding mildly surprised. You hold your breath and nod slightly, afraid any more movement will make him say no.

He squints his eyes and peers down at you. The seconds turn into centuries as he examines you, but finally he says, “I shall believe you are.”

You find your lungs gasping for air, and you can’t help but laugh slightly. It makes Lucifer laugh, too, and he ruffles your hair. “Did you really think I would say no? I’m sorry if you did. I have to have a little fun sometimes, too.”

“You little…” you say, rubbing your temples. You feel a blush scorching your cheeks, and you do your best to avoid his gaze. This only makes him laugh - though he could in fact be laughing at your red face. You chose to believe it’s the former.

“Well? Do you have a specific destination in mind?”

Shoot. You haven’t looked at the itinerary Asmo sent you yet, and another wave of panic washes over you. Before you can answer, though, Lucifer puts his hand up. “Wait, don’t tell me.”

You look up at him curiously, forgetting that you’re trying to hide your face, and he shrugs. “I shall know when we get there. It is best to save the excitement for later.”

“Excitement?” you ask, brows furrowed.

Lucifer smiles shamelessly at you. “That’s right. I am looking forward to the plan you have thought up for us.”

 _If only I was the mastermind behind this,_ you think to yourself. “Well, uh, I hope I don’t disappoint you, then,” you say instead.

His smile shifts to one of reassurance. “Don’t worry. I’ll just be glad to spend a day with you.”

“Yeah, same here,” you agree, irritatingly conscious of how lame you sound. “Well, see you around.”

Lucifer nods and gives you a little wave as you make your way out of the classroom. “I can’t wait.”

~

“Ah, there’s y/n.”

“Y/n! You all right?” Mammon asks, waving you over. He and Levi are standing a little ways down the hall, and you make your way over to them.

Levi elbows Mammon’s side. “Well duh. Lucifer would never hurt her.”

Glaring at his brother, Mammon rubs his ribs. “Yeah, but maybe he already found out about what’s going on! She might’ve blurted out somethin’ about the surprise tomorrow!”

“She’s not an airhead like you, Mammon,” he replies with an eye roll.

“Whaddya say?!”

Levi pointedly ignores him. “Well? How did it go, y/n? Mission accomplished?”

“Yeah, what did he say?”

You try to sum up the interaction as concisely as possible. “Well, he was happy.”

Mammon’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. “THAT Lucifer?! He didn't even doubt ya, but was happy?!” He shakes his head, sighing. “He’ll only act like that when it comes to you, y/n.”

“Very different from his usual response…” Levi adds. “Interesting.”

You swallow down the jolt of excitement their words give you. Part of you wants to ask what his usual response would be, but Mammon’s already moving on. “Alright! Tomorrow, I’ll keep a watch on ya, so nothin’ bad happens. Don’t worry about a thing, y/n.”

Levi gives a soft snort. “What are you, a stalker or something? Lol.”

“I’m not a stalker!” Mammon insists. “I’m just backup in case she gets in trouble!”

“Trouble? I’ll be with Lucifer, what trouble-”

Your concerns are cut off by Levi. “Hmm. Sounds like fun, actually. I guess I’ll go, too.”

“Huh? I don’t need your help! I can handle myself!” Mammon bursts.

 _Yeah, and so can I,_ you think to yourself with a slight frown. Neither of them notice, though; they're too involved with bickering with each other.

“Lucifer will find out right away if you go by yourself. Then, he’ll give you a time-out in the freezer. But, if that’s what you want-”

“Aaagh! Fine! You can come!” Mammon relents.

Levi smiles, clearly happy with his victory. “I bet people would love getting live updates while we’re on this mission,” he thinks aloud. “I’ll go prepare for it!”

“What?”

Levi doesn’t answer, beginning to walk off as he loses himself in thought. Mammon follows close behind - “This isn't some spy mission! - leaving you alone in the hallway... alone  
to freak out about your date with the one and only Lucifer.


	4. 1-15

The next day comes around the way these things do: much too slowly, yet still all at once.

You sleep restlessly, counting the endless possibilities about how the date might go rather than sheep. You nearly oversleep to top it all off; the good news is that you’ve already chosen your outfit and showered since you’d had trouble sleeping.

Mammon and Levi drop by your room right before you leave. “Are ya sure you wanna wear that?” Mammon asks in lieu of greeting. “We demons are known for being incapable of resisting temptations, ya know.”

You grit your teeth and take a deep breath. “I am quite sure,” you tell him firmly, “but thank you for your concern.”

He shrugs. “If ya don’t make it to the party, that’s on you, then.”

Levi swats his head and steps past him. “Here. It’s an earpiece so we can hear each other,” he says, handing you a small device.

“Oh great. Because I totally want Mammon’s voice in my head all day.”

“Maybe that’ll be motivation for him to just shut up,” Levi responds, directing a glare at the demon in question.

Mammon scowls. “Only for you, y/n,” he grumbles, crossing his arms.

“Thank goodness,” you say in relief, overlapping Levi’s small snort. “Now move, I need to get down there or I’ll be late.”

They both step aside, but you don’t miss the glance they share. “Shut up,” you mutter, brushing past them and out the door.

“I didn’t say nothin’!” Mammon cries, and you roll your eyes.

You make sure the earpiece is snug before meeting Lucifer in the entrance hall of the House of Lamentation. As always, you find yourself rather short on breath upon seeing him outside of his RAD uniform, and you nearly forget to wave back to him as you approach..

“You look lovely,” he comments with a friendly smile. “Did you get all dressed up for me?”

“You wish,” you say with a snort, denying the obvious truth. “You don’t look too bad yourself, though.”

He gives a half shrug. “Unlike you, I do put effort into my appearance for special occasions.”

“This is a special occasion?” you ask, arching your eyebrow.

He shakes his head, and you get the impression he finds you rather hopeless. You pray that it’s an endearing trait. “It’s spending time with you, and I do think you’re rather special. Now, shall we be off?”

 _Special?_ Your mind echoes the word, and you can do nothing but stare at Lucifer blankly. His concerned expression finally reminds you that you have something to be doing right now, and you snap yourself out of it.

“Right, sorry. Come on, let’s go!”

“You confuse me to no end,” he says with another small shake of his head, but he’s wearing a smile all the same. He offers you his arm, and you take it happily. “So, where are we headed?”

“I thought you said you didn’t want to know until we got there.”

“Ah, yes, I did, didn’t I? Silly me. Well then, by all means, lead the way.”

~

“It’s nice to stretch one’s legs occasionally,” Lucifer says as you turn onto another street in the Devildom. Overhead hangs a green, leaf-like canopy, with small colored light bulbs strung beneath to light the road. According to Asmo’s detailed itinerary, this is exactly where you need to be.

Demons bustle about you; some give strange looks to the Avatar of Pride escorting a human, but most of them are too preoccupied to pay you much mind. Part of you searches for Levi and Mammon in the crowd, but you take care not to look too explicitly.

“I’ve been so busy with paperwork that I haven’t had much time to get out and enjoy the fresh air,” Lucifer continues, drawing your attention back to him. You glance up to see a slight smirk on his face. In a daring voice, he finishes, “Now then, let’s see what you’ve put together as a plan for today, shall we?”


	5. 1-18

“Aren’t they a little too close?!” Mammon’s voice booms in your ear. You mentally pat yourself on the back for not jumping out of your skin.

“Whoa, they’re close enough to bump shoulders! Normies are so weird,” you hear Levi add.

Sure enough, the two of you are _very_ close to each other, but you’re just standing side by side. If you were facing one another, then you could see what all the fuss is about, but you really can’t see what the big deal is.

Other than, of course, the fact you’re on a date with Lucifer.

“Hey!” comes Mammon’s loud voice again. “Quit reportin’ every little thing!”

“You’re going to blow our cover if you keep being so loud, Mammon,” Levi hisses.

Mammon growls but falls silent.

You turn to Lucifer, who you realize has been giving you an odd look ever since the voices in your earpiece started talking. “Sorry, I just zoned out for a second there. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” you say. A half truth is better than a whole lie, right? “Anyways, here we are!”

“-Hm? Here?” You nod, trying to gauge his reaction. “I see, a movie theater. What movie are we going to see?”

“The Fiery Depths of Hell,” you answer, remembering the title Asmo had told you to choose but not knowing quite what it was about.

“A horror movie?” Lucifer says in mild surprise.

_Oh. Great. Horror._

“Hm, I see. Not a bad cast.”

The two of you walk up to the booth to buy the tickets as he adds, “It has been a long time since I last saw a movie. Ah, two tickets, please.”

His sudden change in topic startles you. “Wait, let me buy!”

“I’ve already paid,” he says dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. Do you want to get some food?”

You nod, feeling a little embarrassed. “Yeah, as long as you let me buy it, though.”

“Nonsense. I’ll buy.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pleeease?”

“No.”

“Pleeeaaase?”

“Why do you insist on spending your own money?” Lucifer asks, stopping. “I’m buying, and that’s that.”

“...But please?”

He looks at you, a little shocked that you’re still resisting him. “I admire your stubbornness, y/n, but really. Let me pay.”

You make a small noise of disapproval in the back of your throat, but you relent. “Fine.”

“Good. Now, what do you want?”

“You don’t have to order for me too!”

“Either tell me what you want or I’m choosing for you.”

“But-”

“It’s my money, after all,” he says with a devilish smirk.

You scowl. “You know, we could have avoided this whole conversation if you’d just let me pay for my own food.”

He doesn’t reply, only looks at you expectantly. You huff and avoid his gaze. At last you mumble, “You can choose.”

“Are you su-”

_“Yes.”_

He laughs softly, his smile making your heart flutter slightly. He steps up to order, but you miss exactly what he says thanks to a loud yelp from Mammon.

“What’s wrong now?” Levi drawls.

“Something stung me!” Mammon complains.

“What, like a bee?”

“Exactly like a bee!”

You can almost hear the judgemental look Levi gives Mammon. “There’s not any bees he- _oh no, there are **bees** , shoot, ahhh, uhhh-!”_

You catch yourself before you accidentally laugh out loud. Thankfully, Lucifer’s back is to you, and you’re able to collect yourself enough to not be suspicious before he turns around.

“Here,” he says, handing you your popcorn and drink. As you walk to the theater, he explains, “It’s hell black honey popcorn. I’ve never tried it, but I thought it sounded like something you might like.”

“Thank you!” you say, trying your best to ignore the shouting in your ear. You pop a piece in your mouth and are surprised by how sweet it is. “Yeah, it’s really good. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

The two of you make your way to your seats at the top and sit down. Lucifer takes a long swig of his drink as the commercials play, and you ask him what he got.

“It’s flame-scorched popcorn and sparkling fresh blood soda. There’s nothing better to watch a movie with.”

“Really? Lemme have a bite then,” you say, and he offers you his bucket of popcorn. You take a piece and immediately have to take a gulp of your drink. “What the heck, that’s freaking SPICY!” you shout, quiet but passionately. 

Lucifer has the nerve to look amused. “That’s why I got you that, if I thought you could handle the spice, I would have gotten you some as well.”

“Oh, shut up,” you grumble, digging into your own popcorn to cut the spiciness.

“Well,you got to have a taste of mine. Let me have some of yours,” Lucifer says, unsubtly trying to change the subject. You thrust the bucket at him, still feeling too salty to spare him a look.

“Hm…” he says, face slightly contorted with concentration as he eats. “It’s so sweet that I’m getting a sugar overload. Even so, it’s quite addicting.”

You clench your jaw and don’t reply.

“Well, if you get scared, feel free to squeeze my hand,” he tells you lightly.

“You’re that desperate, huh?”

Out the corner of your eye, you see him shrug. “Well, we are watching a horror movie, and this is a date. But if you don’t want to, I understand.”

You try to find words - any words, really - but the lights begin to dim before you can. “...The movie’s starting,” he says with a note of finality, and you sigh. So much for a witty comeback.


	6. 1-21 thru 2-2

Mammon and Levi stay blissfully silent for the duration of the movie. You think that maybe they took their earpieces out so you could watch in peace; it’s only once the credits start rolling that you hear them speak again.

“Dammit, how come I, the Great Mammon, got kicked out of the theater?!”

“Please quiet down. You’ve already ranted about this twice.”

“But it’s all your fault, Levi! Do you expect me to _not_ be mad about it?! You just _had_ to sneak a camera in so the staff would accuse us of filming illegally!”

You hear Levi sigh. “Stop talking so loudly. Lucifer’s bound to hear you through y/n’s earpiece if you keep this up.”

“But this is just as bad as being thrown into the freezer by Lucifer! Do you really think I can stay quiet about this?!”

There’s a short pause, and you can practically see the skeptical look on Levi’s face. “Well, actually,” Mammon amends, “the freezer would be worse… but still!”

“It really has been a long time since I’ve seen a movie,” Lucifer says, drawing your attention back to your date. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah! It was a great movie!”

He smiles as the two of you make your way out of the theater. “Indeed. You have a good taste in picking them. Perhaps I’ll have to see another with you sometime soon.”

“I’d like that very much,” you say, smiling back up at him.

“As much as you like holding my hand?”

Ah, yes. That. At one point, a jump scare had given you such a fright, you’d latched onto Lucifer’s arm... but you didn’t let him go for the rest of the movie. By the end, your hands were loosely intertwined, and now they kept you walking close together out on the street.

“Well, in my defense, your gloves are very soft.”

As he laughs softly, you hear Levi say, “Oh, here they come!” You begin trying to discreetly look for them, but you still only hear their voices.

“Huh? Whoa whoa whoa!” Mammon exclaims. “Look at them! It’s like they’ve got a fuzzy pink cloud floatin’ around them!”

“Look at them, they’re holding haaaaaands! They must’ve gotten real close during the movie…” Levi says. You can hear the smile in his voice as he starts to sing-song, “Y/n and Lucifer sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-”

There’s a loud whacking sound, then Mammon loudly demands, “Shaddup, Levi! I’m gonna break it up!”

“Oops, sorry.”

“Ooouuuch!” Mammon cries, and Lucifer turns quickly.

“Did you hear something?” he asks you, looking behind you.

You turn as well. “Uh, I don’t think so?”

“Hm.”

The two of you continue walking as the voices continue jabbering in your ear. “I said I was sorry!” Levi shouts.

“You!” screeches Mammon. “You just tripped me after you said sorry, didn’t you?! That was on purpose, wasn’t it?!”

“Be quiet,” the other hisses. “You’re interrupting my live reporting.”

Lucifer snaps you back to the present with him. “Why do you continue to peer over your shoulder? I thought you said you didn’t hear anything.”

 _And I thought I was being so careful._ “I just got the chills,” you quickly fib.

“Do you think you have a cold? You really need to take better care of yourself.”

You take his chastisement with only a nod; normally you’d feel touched by his concern, but you’ve got too many other things on your mind to enjoy that feeling.

“Anyways, it’s gotten rather crowded, wouldn’t you say? So don’t let go of me,” he orders. “We won’t get separated this way.”

“Okay,” you say, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

He does the same and gives you a broad smile. “Good answer.”

You still don’t know where Levi and Mammon are watching you from, but you hear Mammon gag. “Please just kill me now,” he groans. Part of you finds pleasure in his discomfort, and you grin.

Lucifer and you are making your way down the street when you see a familiar face across the road: Luke. He spots you as well and runs over. “Y/n?! Lucifer?! Wh-wh-wh-what are you two doing here?! A-And you’re _holding hands!_ ” he says, practically vomiting the words.

“We’re on a date,” Lucifer says, so casual he might instead be giving the time. He arches an eyebrow at the short angel. “Is there a problem?”

“Huh?! A d-date?!”

You chuckle. “What he said,” you confirm, unable to keep the smirk off your face.

“Is that really how it is?!” Luke practically shrieks.

“Enough with the questions, Chihuahua,” Lucifer says, trying to move past him.

Luke doesn’t let us pass. “How many times do I have to tell you?! I’m NOT a Chihuahua!”

You nearly jump when Simeon speaks up from behind you. “...I thought I heard a commotion over here. Hey, Lucifer, y/n.”

“Oh good,” Lucifer says, giving Luke a pointy grin. “The Chihuahua’s owner is here.”

“I told you, I’m not a Chihuahua!” Luke says, stomping his foot.

Simeon disregards his counterpart. “What a coincidence meeting you two here. Isn’t today Lucifer’s-”

“Simeon!” you hiss, eyes wide with alarm.

“Hm…?” he says, looking utterly clueless. “What is it? I can’t read your lips.”

“Ssshhh!”

He cocks his head. “ _Ssshhh...?_ ” You glare at him for a moment, then see the light bulb go off in his head. “Ooooh! I totally forgot. Thanks.”

Lucifer scowls both of you. “Y/n, Simeon. What are you going on about?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” Luke intervenes. “It has nothing to do with you, Lucifer, at all!”

 _Oh yeah, real discreet_ , you think to yourself with a small eye roll.

Simeon only laughs. “Hehe, that’s right. Anyways, I just remembered we have something very urgent to attend to, so we must be on your way.”

“Wait, we do?” Luke asked, tilting his head.

“ _Yes, Luke. We have something very, VERY urgent to do, remember?_ ” Simeon says, thumping Luke less-than-gently.

The blond gasps. “...! O-oh yeah! Uhh, we are very busy! See you later, y/n, Lucifer!”

And with that, the two of them disappear into the crowd.


	7. 2-4 thru 2-8

“...What on earth is wrong with those two?” Lucifer asks, shaking his head with a sigh. When they’re out of sight, he turns back to you. A slight frown crosses his face. “You certainly look relieved. Was it inconvenient meeting Luke and Simeon here?”

Your eyebrows shoot up as panic races through your chest. “No, not at all!” you say with a nervous laugh.

He squints at you. “Your face says otherwise. Not to mention, you’ve been checking the time rather frequently.” He lets your hand go, stepping in front of you to look you in the eye. “Something’s going on, isn’t there? You’ve been acting strange since yesterday. When do you plan on telling me the reason?”

“What are you talking about?” you reply, trying to keep your voice even.

His expression reads a clear disappointment. “Do you still insist on playing games? You’ve got a lot of nerve. You’re more stubborn than I gave you credit for.”

“...Is that a good thing?” you ask anxiously.

He shakes his head. “I really didn’t want to ruin today’s plans, so I pretended not to notice until now…” With a deep sigh, he says, “ **Come out, you two!** ”

You see something shimmer in the air behind him. He steps to your side as screams start coming from the portal. You flinch, also hearing the shouts directly in your ear.

Seconds later, Levi and Mammon tumble out, bumping into each other and nearly running into you. “Ouch! What was that for, Lucifer? Using your magic to drag us out is unfair, doncha think?” Mammon whines.

“ **Maaaammoooonnn?** ” Lucifer booms, and you take the opportunity of this disturbance to remove your earpiece and slide it in your purse.

“Eeeek!” he squeals, cowering behind Levi. “Th-this isn’t what it looks like! Calm down, Lucifer!”

Levi is still recording for his viewers. “Lucifer’s rage has taken shape! What will become of Mammon?”

“Dammit, Levi! Enough with the commentary!” Mammon says, distracted by the camera. He swats at it, but Levi moves it away.

“I can’t deprive my subscribers from such a juicy scene.”

Lucifer draws their attention back to him. “Do you want to interrupt us that badly, huh? Mammon, Levi?”

The second eldest shrieks. “O-of course not! This is all for your - mmgh!”

Levi glares at him, his hand slapped over his brother’s lips. “Shut your big mouth, Mammon. If you say another word, your plans go up in smoke.”

“Hmmgh!”

“I’ll tell him about the receipts, yesterdays’ little accident, and how you did you-know-what to you-know-whose stuff,” he threatens. To Lucifer he adds, “I’ll sing like a canary!”

Mammon tries and fails to push Levi’s hand away. “Mmg! Mng nnh nh!”

Lucifer casts you a glance before addressing his brothers. “I shall have you two fess up two everything when I return home. Head back now and prepare yourselves.”

“Y-yes, sir!” Mammon says, visibly trembling.

“...Mission failed,” Levi says, turning the camera to face him. “Good try, everyone.”

With that, Lucifer sends them back to the House of Lamentation.

His brothers out of the way, he now returns his full attention to you, expectantly arching an eyebrow. “...Well? Is this some sort of trick?”

“Not at all!” you insist.

He tilts his head, bending down to look you directly in the eye. At this distance, you could easily lean forward and kiss him right on the lips. “Hm. I don’t believe you. What are you hiding?”

You don’t reply, swallowing dryly. After a moment of staring into your eyes, he straightens and crosses his arms. “I’m only asking you to tell me the truth, y/n… What have you been planning?”

“I - I only wanted to go out together,” you answer, almost too quickly.

“...Look me in the eyes,” he orders, moving even closer to you. “Are you telling me the truth?”

You give the smallest fraction of a nod, not daring to even breathe.

“...I do not believe you’re telling me the whole truth, but I will trust you for now.” He takes a step back, and a small smirk plays across his lips. “Only because being with you isn’t that bad.”

“I feel the same way,” you reply, allowing yourself to return the smile. Your breathing eases up as he laughs.

“Heh, oh really?” he says, an amused expression lighting up his face. “Then let me enjoy myself some more. You’re supposed to be escorting me today, right?”

Oh yeah, that. You’d forgotten, what with him paying for the movie and all. “Uh, yeah?”

“Well, since those annoying pests are finally gone, I’ll forget what’s happened up to this point and we can start afresh. So, where are we going next?”

You snort softly at Mammon and Levi being described as pests. “How about we go shopping?” you suggest.

Lucifer nods. “All right. Let’s go.”


	8. 2-11 thru 2-14

The two of you begin to do a little window shopping on the streets of the Devildom. Somewhere along the way, Lucifer slips his hand back into yours. You cast him a questioning look, and he gives a guilty little shrug. “It’s rather crowded, don’t you think? I wouldn’t want us to get separated.”

You smile widely up at him, squeezing his hand gently. “That would be a shame, wouldn’t it?”

“Indubitably,” he replies, and you can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of your chest. It pulls a chuckle out of Lucifer as well, which in turns fills you with a warm, fuzzy feeling. You hope and pray this day never ends.

The two of you continue merrily on your way around the Devildom. At one point, you drag him into one of the small shops, filled with jewelry, rocks, and some other little trinkets. _Maybe I can find something for Lucifer’s birthday in here_ , you think to yourself.

“It has been a while since I last enjoyed leisurely shopping,” he mentions as he follows you around. “How about you?”

“Well, I used to go to the mall every few months with my friends,” you answer. “But like, Hot Topic and Box Lunch and Think Geek are all stupidly expensive, so usually we just looked around for fun, just like for fandom stuff we liked, nothing in particular. Or that’s what I did, anyways. So I guess that’s considered leisurely shopping, right?”

“I believe that would be, yes. Are you looking for anything to buy today?”

You feel a slight blush creep up your face. “Uh, yes, actually,” you reply, trying to stay vague.

“I see. I shall help you search, then.”

Your chest tightens. Oh.

“What is it?” he asks, noting your change in expression. “You look as though you want to ask something. Let’s hear it.”

You take a breath before answering. “Well, um, what kind of things do you like?”

Whatever he’d thought you would ask, that certainly wasn’t it. “What I like? I’m not able to think of anything off the top of my head. Although I suppose I am fond of the accessories over here.”

He gestures to a small display table, and you both move over to it. “This ouroboros design is very detailed,” he says, pointing to an intricate brass-colored charm. “Oh, and this necklace… looks a little like Cerberus. And this sparkling ring looks like something Asmo would like.”

As he talks aloud to himself, you start peering at some of the other jewelry in the case. You don’t notice when he comes up behind you, not until he’s so close you can feel heat radiating off of his body. “...Hm? Do you like that necklace, y/n?”

You’re eyeing a simple silver cord with a ouroboros charm attached to it when he says this. If not for his extremely close proximity, you probably would have jumped; as it is, a shiver rolls through your spine and up to your shoulders.

“I - uh - well-”

“I shall buy it for you,” Lucifer decides. “To show my gratitude for today.”

You whip around. “That’s okay! You don’t have to do that-”

“I’m telling you that I would like to buy it,” he says firmly as he squints down at you. “You don’t mind... do you?”

You nod your head slightly. After all, you can’t very well give him a gift he buys himself, can you?

Lucifer crosses his arms, shaking his head. “You are so strange. Is it necessary for you to be so stubborn about this?”

You try to say something in your defense, but he keeps talking. “I would like to give it to you as a gift. We can have the clerks bring more designs if you’d like to look at some more, too. So?”

You make a small noise of irritation in the back of your throat. “You _dummy!_ ” you practically growl in frustration.

“Wha…?” he says, taken aback by your outburst. He searches your face, looking for some sort of explanation, then the light bulb goes off. Realization colors his face, then it turns to amusement. “So, you were choosing one for me. You should have said so.”

“Well - sorry,” you mumble, but he only chuckles.

“Don’t worry about it. If that’s the case, though, I have an idea.”

“You do?”

He nods. “We should buy a pair. Then we can have matching necklaces~”

Your heart skips a beat; you find yourself unable to form a complete sentence. Incoherent thoughts race through your head, and you stare back at him blankly.

“...What’s with that look? You don’t want to?” Lucifer asks, a genuine expression of concern covering his features.

You manage to shake your head. “No - no, I’m just shocked.”

He laughs. “That’s a rather dumbfounded face. Good grief… How come you’re so cute?”

...And once again, he’s rendered you speechless.


	9. 2-14 thru 2-17

“Shall we present necklaces to each other, then?” Lucifer continues, apparently unaware of the physical and emotional effects he has on you, at any point in time, ever. “If so, we should pick something out that suits both of us…”

Before he can point at something, though, you blurt, “How - how would you feel about getting matching rings instead? Like those over there?”

“Matching rings?” he repeats. He moves to better view the ones a little further down. “What about this?”

You follow him to find his hand pointing at an elegant ring. It’s a snake in the shape of the infinity sign on a thin silver band - an ouroboros - with its head incredibly detailed and its individual scales visible. You immediately fall in love, but you aren’t sure if he’s trying too hard to take your opinions into account.

“Are you certain you like that?”

“Yes, quite. But I do think it suits you very nicely as well, too, y/n.”

You’re still studying the ring, trying to make sure it’s something Lucifer likes, when he taps you. “...Y/n. Your D.D.D. is ringing…”

“Oh!” you say, the ringtone finally registering in your head as your own. Honestly, you’re still not too used to the noises your new phone makes.

“Another interruption,” he says with a distasteful sigh. “What is it? Something urgent?”

“It’s, uh…” you fumble around in your purse for a moment before pulling it out. “Oh, it’s just a notification about my Akuzon points.

Lucifer chuckles. “I see. Well, as long as you don’t buy too much like a certain idiot I know,” he says.

You nod. “Yes, of course,” you say, taking it perhaps a little bit more seriously than he meant it as you try to recompose yourself. “Anyways, I really do like those rings. Shall we get them?”

“We shall,” he confirms, and two of you proceed to purchase them in your respectful sizes.

After leaving the store, you stop by a small, quaint park overlooking the Devildom. You sit down at a picnic table across from each other, and Lucifer pulls out the small, red, velvet ring boxes. The first one he opens, he removes the ring from.

He takes your right hand ever so gently, and with the utmost tenderness and care, he slides it onto your ring finger. It rests there snugly, and Lucifer looks very pleased with that fact. He brings your hand up to his lips and brushes a kiss to its back.

“Thank you for a wonderful day,” he says warmly.

“You’re welcome,” you breathe, afraid that speaking too loudly will shatter this scene.

He holds your hand for another moment, then opens the other box and presents it to you. You gingerly take the ring out, then realize something you should have noticed ages ago: he always wears gloves.

Right now, though, he’s taken them off to reveal red paint on his fingernails and incredibly soft hands. You bite your tongue.

“Hey, you should have said something earlier. I mean, you’re not going to wear this under your gloves, are you?” you ask quietly. A wave of stupidity crashes over you, sinking your heart.

“I was going to put it on a chain and wear it on a necklace,” he responds, just as softly. “That way, I’ll always have it near my heart, too.”

You choke back the sudden sob that threatens to spill from your throat. “Alright,” you say, nodding slightly before slipping the ring onto his right hand ring finger as well.

“Thank you,” he says, bringing his hand up to his face to inspect the accessory.

“No,” you say with a shake of your head. “I really should be the one thanking you. You’ve paid for everything today.”

“It’s not an issue. It’s actually a pleasure to spend money on someone else, other than myself or my brothers.”

You give an awkward chuckle, not really sure what to do now. You choose to look out over the Devildom, at all the different colored lights and the large castle in the center. “The sight really is breathtaking from up here.”

“I agree,” Lucifer says, but you get the distinct feeling he isn’t looking at the same thing you are. “Well, what do you want to do now?”

It practically breaks your heart when you suggest, “How about we head home?”

He gives you a curious look. “Already?” he asks, and you can tell he’s a little disappointed. “There’s no rush, you know. Why don’t we have something to eat before we go?”

You only shake your head, not trusting yourself to speak.

“Y/n? You’re not really going to refuse me, are you?”

“Maybe - maybe next time?”

Lucifer sighs and pauses for a moment, then nods. “Next time it is.”

“So can we go home now?”

He squints skeptically at you. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were up to something… but yes, we can go home.”

“Thank you,” you murmur, offering him an appreciative smile.

You stay quiet the whole way home.

~

The two of you arrive shortly back at the House of Lamentation. While you’re disappointed that your date has ended, you are still excited to see what his brothers have put   
together for this surprise party.

“What’s that look on your face for?” he asks as the two of you walk up to the front door.

“You should just - open the door.”

“I should open the door, you say?” he repeats, arching an eyebrow at you. “This has become rather suspicious. Oh well, I shall humor you…”

You stand back as he opens the door, a smile already creeping onto your face.

“...!?”


	10. 2-19 thru 2-23

You follow one very shocked Lucifer into the entrance hall of the House of Lamentation. His brothers have spruced the dark hall up nicely; you can barely recognize it under all of the flowers and party streamers.

“What…?!” Lucifer says, so taken aback that for once he’s at a loss for words.

“Happy birthday, Lucifer!” Diavolo greets with a warm smile.

Asmo flounces up to us. “Happy birthdaaaay!”

“Congratulations.”

“Congrats.”

“Happy b-day.”

Satan crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. “Happy birthday… I guess.”

Lucifer looks from the hall to the guests to you. “What… is the meaning of all this?”

“It’s your birthday, silly,” you tell him. “So we did something nice for you!”

“Oh, my…” he replies, and you chuckle.

“Happy birthday, Lucifer,” Solomon chimes in, although he doesn’t look like he really means it.

Simeon steps out of the background. “We were also invited for your birthday. Congratulations.”

Luke bounces over as well. “It’s a surprise party! Happy birthday!”

“I see,” Lucifer says with a small incredulous laugh. “So that’s what’s going on.”

You nod. “We put all this together for you!”

“Thank you,” he says, casting you an appreciative smile.

“Judging by his face, I’d say he had totally forgotten his own birthday, just like you said, my Lord,” you hear Barbatos say as the two of you move over to him and Diavolo.

Diavolo chuckles. “It’s been five hundred years since I’ve seen Lucifer look so surprised.”

Lucifer laughs a little as well. “Of course I’m surprised. I spend all day with y/n to come back and find the entry hall full of flowers and decorations. It doesn’t even look like the House of Lamentation.”

Asmo hears your mention of his decorating and inserts himself into your conversation. “Yeeeeees! I came up with the whole theme and Beel helped me put up the decorations! Do you like them?”

You don’t catch Lucifer’s response, Beel having gotten your attention: “I can’t… wait any longer…”

Levi swipes at his head and pushes his brother away. “Hey, Beel! Stop drooling on my head!”

“Wait a minute…” you hear Lucifer say, and you turn back to him. “I don’t see Mammon anywhere.”

A small shriek comes from the large gift box sitting off to the side.

Satan smirks devilishly and points to it. “Mammon’s hiding inside that giant decoration over there.”

Some loud rustling and cursing comes from the box, then: “Geh! Satan, you traitor…!”

“Maaaammoooo…” the Avatar of Pride begins, but you nudge him. He lets his threat trail off when he sees your expression, then sighs. “On second thought, today’s a special occasion, so I’ll forgive you for interrupting earlier too… But only if you come out now, Mammon.”

The lid to the box pops off, and Mammon awkwardly maneuvers out of it. “Big broooo!” he says with a wide, falsely apologetic smile. He comes in for a hug, but Lucifer swats his arms down.

Levi holds his head in his hand. “Oh, sweet mercy…”

“Yes, well, now that we’re all here,” Diavolo says cheerily while glaring at Mammon, “why don’t we all have ourselves some dinner?”

There’s a chorus of agreement, then the thirteen of you make your way to the dining hall.

~

Everyone finds a chair around the long table. Typical seating arrangements have been thrown out of the window; Diavolo sits at the head of the table, with Barbatos on his left and Lucifer on his right. You’re sitting on the other side of Lucifer, with Solomon next to you as well. The angels are after him, then Mammon on the end. Wrapping around the table, the rest of the brothers sit in their oldest to youngest order. Things are a little squished with so many people, but it’s cozy.

“Attention, everyone!” Diavolo says, raising a glass. “Here’s to a joyous day. Cheers!”

Everyone toasts to Lucifer. “Cheers!”

And with that, you begin to eat.

Beel digs in very enthusiastically, making Asmo laugh. “Yes, well, he did work hard to put up all the decorations,” he says from the other side of the table. “He must be especially hungry.”

The ginger nods in agreement. “I thought I was going to starve,” he said around a mouthful of food.

Satan leans around Asmo to frown at him. “You kept on coming into the kitchen and stealing food.

Beel shrugs guiltily. “It was only a bite.”

“A bite the size of 30 servings,” Belphie comments from his other side.

Barbatos chuckles. “Looks like your efforts were worth it, though.”

“Were Mammon and Lucifer designated to get in my way?” Lucifer asks, drawing your attention away from the other side of the table.

“No,” you reply, shaking your head. “They were actually looking out for me.”

“That’s the same thing,” he says with a small snort.

From down the table, Levi interjects, “Hey! I was just there to make sure Mammon didn’t screw up.”

Mammon reaches over to smack his brother. “No, you were desperate to tag along so you could do live coverage of your stupid mission!” he bellows.

Levi dodges his hand and gives a shrug. “It’s a personal rule of mine to not live in the past.”

Their antics make you laugh. Eating with all of the avatars and the others has a very comfortable feeling to it, and the night goes on very smoothly.

When dinner is slowing down, Diavolo calls for everyone’s attention. “Why don’t we each present Lucifer with a heartfelt message for his birthday?” he suggests. “Mammon, since you’re second oldest, you can go first.”

“Huh? **Me?** ” he says, choking on his drink. “Uhhh, happy birthday, Lucifer… and, um… that’s all I can think of!”

“I think the best gift you can give Lucifer is your silence, don’t you?” Levi comments with a snide smirk.

Mammon scowls. “That’s mean!”

Levi pulls out a package and whacks Mammon with it before passing it down to Lucifer. “This is from me. _The Seven Lords: The Lord of Corruption’s Complete Book of Conquests._ It took me days of searching online and checking every Anidaemon store to find that book. The product of my sweat and tears.”

“...I accept this with gratitude,” Lucifer says, unwrapping and examining the book.

“I ordered a painting for your room,” Satan pitches in next. “Put it anywhere you want. It’s cursed., though.”

The room falls quiet, and everyone gives him a strange look. Asmo breaks the silence with awkward laughter. “Ha ha ha, Satan, that’s not very funny. Anyways, happy birthday, Lucifer!”

“Do you want some of this?” Beel asks, pointing to his umpteeth helping of food. “I’ll share some of mine because it’s your birthday.”

Lucifer puts his hand up. “No thank you, I’m good.”

“Happy birthday, Lucifer,” Belphie says, drowning out Beel’s response. “Beel and I got a present for you together. It needs to be refrigerated, though, so we’ll give it to you later.”

“Thank you, everyone,” Lucifer tells his brothers, a wide, sincere smile covering his face.

Simeon passes him a package. “Luke and I got you this. Take a look when you have some time. Happy birthday.”

“Yeah, happy birthday!” Luke adds.

“Yes, yes, happy birthday,” Solomon says. “I got you a birthday cake. Let’s all have some after we eat.”

This is received well, especially by Beel. You all dissolve into your own conversations along the table. You’re included in the discussion between Lucifer, Diavolo, and Barbatos.

“Happy birthday,” Barbatos says.

“Yes, happy birthday,” Diavolo adds. “I’m glad we can finally see your smiling face.”

You nod. “Yeah, and I’m glad that I got to meet you, Lucifer. Happy birthday. I was going to get you something too, but uhm… well, you know what happened,” you say, rubbing your neck with an awkward laugh.

“Sorry,” he says, chuckling apologetically. “But I think spending today with you was the best gift you could give me.”

“Really?”

He nods, smiling. “Yes. I’m also glad that you were chosen for our exchange student,”

Underneath the table, his hand finds your leg. He nudges you ever so slightly, and you intertwine your fingers with his. You feel the warm metal of his ring against your hand, which makes you smile.

You stay like that for a while as everyone continues to talk. When the dinner’s wrapping up, Lucifer announces, “I appreciate the effort you all gave to put this together. This will be remembered as my greatest birthday. You all have my gratitude…” He gives your hand a light squeeze. “Cheers!”

“Cheers!” everyone echoes, and you smile. Today really has been the perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh !! thank you so much for reading to the end of this !!  
> This is definitely not my best work. I was kind of rushed to try and publish it all as soon as I could, and I know I didn't do a super great job of blending the canon dialogue with actions and other scenes - so it means a lot that you read all the way through !! I might be adding an extra scene (or two?) following the canon event, so stay tuned :)  
> please please please hit the kudos button, and any feedback is deeply appreciated !!


	11. Presents for Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y'all ! so this is the devilgram story for the "presents for lucifer" card. i managed to get that one but not "quality time for two," and i haven't been able to find the scripting for that anywhere. if you, by chance, happened to unlock the full story and are willing to help me transcribe it, please let me know in the comments!!

Everyone breaks off into their own little groups as they finish dinner. Mammon and Levi are first to leave the table, going over to the gaming system and starting to play against each other.

“OH YEAAAAH!” you hear Mammon shout a few minutes after they start. “And the winner is the Great Ma… What the?! How could I lose?! I was winning! You cheated, didn’t ya?”

You glance over and see a smug grin on Levi’s face. “Letting your guard down before the game’s over equates to certain death,” he tells his brother, channeling his inner wise sage.

“Everyone seems to be getting along splendidly,” Diavolo comments, drawing your attention away from Mammon’s loud response.

Barbatos nods. “Throwing a birthday party for Lucifer was a fantastic idea. It’s a huge success.”

“Beel!” You hear Satan’s cry over everything else. “Stop drinking directly from the pot!”

You look over to find the Avatar of Glutton gulping straight out of a pot of soup. “...The bowls are way too small for me,” he says, not looking the least bit sorrowful. “I can eat more this way.”

“That’s terrible manners. Lucifer is going to… Oh, he’s not here,” Satan realizes, and you quickly turn away. “He’s over there laughing with y/n.”

“Hey, do you want some more?” you ask Lucifer, desperate to avoid Satan staring at the two of you.

“...Hm? Oh, I didn’t even notice I was finished. What did you say?”

You pick up his plate along with your own. “I’ll go get us some desserts, alright?”

He nods, glancing over at the buffet table full of sweets. “There does seem to be an abundance of desserts here,” he says as you make your way over.

Out of the corner of your eye, you spot Asmo creeping over to Lucifer. If you strain your ears, you can just make out their conversation.

“Luuuciiifeeer!”

The eldest brother visibly jumps. “Don’t breathe in my ear like that, it’s disgusting.”

“Hehe,” Asmo chuckles, blatantly not sorry. “So where’s y/n?”

“Off getting some more food.”

“Oh, that’s perfect. So tell me, how was your date with her?”

You can almost see the strange look Lucifer gives him, even though his back is to you. “What exactly are you implying?”

Asmo laughs. “Oh, what are you getting all defensive for? Setting you up on a date with y/n was my birthday present to you, after all! Was that not the best gift ever?”

“Is that right?” Lucifer asks, annoyance clear in his tone. “I’d like to thank you, but… your smug attitude is rather irritating.

“Hehehe, judging by your mood, I’d say it was a huge success. You enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

You fall still to hear his reply. “...Yes, I will treasure the time we spent together. I enjoyed strolling about the town and analyzing the movie with her. Being able to experience something and discuss it afterwards is quite a valuable thing. And then, where we were shopping- hey! What is that lewd smile for?”

You turn around and find Asmo smirking. “What?” he said, feigning innocence. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Lucifer glares at him, making him laugh. “What can I say? If you keep gushing about your date, I may have to steal her away from you. I allowed you two some alone time together because it was your birthday, but I’ll be asking her on a date next time!”

You stop piling up desserts to go over right then and there and set him straight, Before you make it back, though, Lucifer has spoken on your behalf: “I suspect you’ll be rejected.”

“Whaat…? No one’s ever rejected my advances!”

“What are you two talking about?” you ask, approaching them with a false, guiltless look.

“Nothing. Pay it no mind,” Lucifer replies coldly.

Asmo is about to correct him when Simeon, Luke, and Solomon come over. “May we join in?” the dark skinned angel asks. “Oh, and happy birthday.”

Lucifer nods. “Thank you.”

“We were so surprised when we bumped into you in town today!” Luke says with a giggle.

“You were?” Solomon asks.

Luke nods earnestly. “Yeah! It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if the birthday boy saw us shopping for his present, right? My heart was beating out of my chest - and then Simeon almost slipped up and wished him a happy birthday!”

“Hahaha, I wasn’t thinking,” Simeon says. He looks like he’s about to murder Luke for mentioning that last bit.

“It’s okay, you can’t have the brain cell all the time!”

Luke’s homicide is put on hold as Solomon says, “It sounds like you two had fun. I wish I could have been there.”

“We did have a lot of fun. It was strange, though - everyone was acting rather suspiciously, and I could not figure out why. Even y/n was flustered.”

You blush at this comment. “W-well, I just wanted it to be a surprise!”

He seems amused by your current state of flusteredness. “Well, it does make sense now. I suppose I can forgive you for fooling me, since you had a valid reason for it.”

Solomon shakes his head. “A surprise party and presents. Lucifer, you are one popular guy.”

“Speaking of which, did you already get your presents from everyone?” Luke asks.

Lucifer nods. “Beel and Belphie gave me their present a little while ago.”

“Your face tells me it was something strange,” Solomon says, brows scrunching together.

“It… was very... _Beel-like_ ,” Lucifer replies, trying to find the right words. “You see, they gave me 666 cups of pudding.”

“ **666…** ” Solomon repeats in confusion. “He meant well, right?”

Luke looks even more puzzled. You explain that 666 is the devil’s number, and Lucifer laughs. “That’s right. We are demons, after all.”

“Oh!” Luke says, and you can see that the light bulb has gone off in his head. “That’s pretty clever.”

“The number was probably Belphie’s part of the gift. I doubt that he would have anything to do with so much pudding,” Lucifer muses. “As for Mammon, he also gave me something discreetly.”

Simeon’s eyebrows arch. “Is that so? That’s uncharacteristically thoughtful of him.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that…” Lucifer says with a sigh. “When I opened the present, there was another box inside.”

“A box inside a box?” Simeon questions.

“And another box inside of that one,” Lucifer continues.

“Like a matryoshka doll?” asks Solomon.

Lucifer nods. “Exactly. Then there was another box, and another, and another. And then an envelope.”

“An envelope?!” Luke cries.

Lucifer doesn’t share his excitement. “Inside the envelope was a letter with only one sentence. ‘Happy birthday, from Mammon.’”

Luke’s face falls. “Huh? That’s it? Was he playing a joke on you?”

Lucifer shakes his head. “No, he probably forgot to prepare a present and scrambled to put something together last minute. But while the handwriting is terrible, at least he didn’t misspell anything.”

“He’s toast…” Luke says weakly.

Simeon chuckles. “That’s a very Mammon-like present.”

As you’re nodding your agreement, Solomon asks, “What about you, y/n? Did you give anything?”

“Oh - well - um… That… is a secret!” you say, trying to hide the truth that you, in fact, did not get him anything - though not for a lack of you trying.

Not yet, at least.

Solomon looks at you curiously. “How intriguing. Now I really want to know.”

“I had the gift of her company all day,” Lucifer steps in, almost defensively. “That’s enough for me.”

“That’s delightful,” Simeon says, stepping in before Solomon can make a remark about that. “Time spent with those around you should be cherished. Speaking of - thank you for today. I had fun.”

“Of course, thank you for coming. Please, enjoy yourself some more.”

The three of them walk off, leaving you and Lucifer by yourselves… until Mammon comes running up. “Hey, this just arrived,” he says, holding a small Akuzon package. “I still don’t know why _I_ had to order it, but-”

“Shut up. I’ll pay you back. Now go away.”

“Fine,” he grumbles, walking back over to Levi. He doesn’t show much resistance to the command for once, but maybe that’s just because you would give him back his money… or so he can gossip about you with his younger brother. Either way, you’re just glad he’s gone.

Lucifer picks up the box and shakes it; he looks surprised to hear something shifting about inside. “What’s this?”

You snatch it back from him, a move that startles him even more. “You’ll just have to wait and find out later, Mr. Impatient..”

“Wait? Until when?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” you say teasingly, bopping his nose. “Until we’re alone?”

He narrows his eyes. “Very well, then. Until we’re alone.”


	12. My Love (Full-On Fanfiction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy do partners!! this is the only chapter that is fully fanfiction without any scripting from the canon world, meaning that this is NOT in the same timeline as "quality time for two." i got a little carried away the other day (or, like, 4am yesterday) and so that's how this lovely chapter was born; i'm sorry it gets a bit ooc by the end, i was just in the mood for fluff, so sue me.  
> if i have the time, motivation, and inspiration, i might keep adding little bits to this universe, but for now, here's "My Love!"

“Why doesn’t y/n help us clean up? All she’s done today is wander around the Devildom with Lucifer,” Mammon whines as he helps his brothers begin to restore the House of Lamentation to its usual state. Diavolo, Barbatos, Solomon, and the angels have all left, leaving only you and the avatars to tidy up the place.

“No, I think not,” Lucifer interjects before you can speak. “I’d like to talk with her a while.”

“But-”

“It’s still my birthday, isn’t it?”

There’s a resounding silence, during which a furious blush creeps up your face.

“As I thought. Come along, y/n,” he says, extending his hand. You take it, and he interlaces your fingers. You can feel several pairs of eyes on you, but Lucifer doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest.

“Thank you for today,” he says as you walk down the hall, leaning down to whisper into your hair.

His hot breath against your ear sends shivers down your spine. You nod slightly. “I really enjoyed it.”

“I'm glad. As did I.” He brushes a kiss so light to the top of your head that you barely feel it. His thumb rubs circles on your hand, causing tingles to swim across your skin.

He leads you to his bedroom, holding your hand the entire way. You're still a little startled to see the skeleton in the corner; in such an elegant room, the half dressed set of bones really stands out. The paintings are a little disturbing, too, but at least they have nice frames.

“So, um, what do you want to talk about?” you ask, sitting down on his sofa.

“Nothing, really,” he replies, removing his coat before sitting beside you. “I’m simply curious to see what’s in that little box Mammon gave you. And even if I wasn’t, I’m inclined to believe you wouldn’t want to be stuck cleaning up with my brothers.”

You wave your hand dismissively. “Oh, I wouldn't really have mi-”

His gaze makes you pause and gulp. “Well, being here with you is certainly more enjoyable,” you amend, which causes him to chuckle. He wraps his arm around your shoulder, and you let yourself lean into him.

You stay there a moment, savoring each other’s presence. Eventually, though, Lucifer nudges you. “So what’s in the box?”

You chuckle and hand it over. He opens it eagerly, and you watch as he pulls out a silver chain. “What’s this?” he asks, gaze shifting between you and the necklace.

“Well, you said that you’d wear the ring as a necklace, so I had Mammon buy you a chain for me, since I didn’t really have time to look myself… Uhh, I hope that’s okay,” you add, feeling a little embarrassed. “I just felt bad for not getting anything for you.”

“Thank you very much, y/n,” he says, smiling brightly at you. “I deeply appreciate it.”

He peers back in the box and pulls out a small silver charm. “Maybe Mammon got me a gift after all,” he says with a small laugh after inspecting it.

“What do you mean?” you ask, and he hands you the charm. It’s a simple circle, with an L alongside your initial engraved inside a heart. You close your eyes and thrust it back at him. “I. Am going. To _murder._ Mammon.”

That makes Lucifer give a full laugh. “You will not be alone if you choose to do that,” he says. While that comment amuses you, some small part of you feels a little disappointed that he doesn’t like it.

“I truly enjoyed spending time with you today,” he tells you as he puts them both back in the box. You hear a note of melancholy in his voice, and you frown.

When he glances down at you, his expression is sad. “What's that look for?” you ask, concerned.

There's a pause where he seems to gather his thoughts, and he sets the box down on the table. “I guess… the truth of the matter is… I would ask you to be in a relationship with me, but... I don't feel comfortable asking you to be my girlfriend. Not when I don't have a lot of free time to spend with you.”

Your brows furrow as your heart leaps. Does that mean he _does_ like it? Does that mean he likes _you_? Questions race through your head as you try to think up an adequate response. “Do… do you really think I care how much time you have to spend with me?”

“No, I don't - but I care.” He shifts to take both of your hands into his own. “I can't in good conscience ask you to commit to someone who barely has time for you.”

“But-”

“I'm sorry, y/n. I shouldn't have led you on like this.”

“But Lu-”

He drops your hands. “You should probably go.”

“LUCIFER!”

Startled, he meets your gaze. “What?”

You take a deep breath before speaking, both to gather your thoughts and to calm your heart. “Thank you for telling me this, Lucifer. I know that it must have been hard for you to admit that. But I think that your busy schedule will make the time we have together all that more meaningful.”

“Yes, but-”

“I'm not finished,” you say, and he clamps his mouth shut. “You don't have to make every second we spend together perfect. I wouldn't mind just sitting in your office while you work. Just being around you is enough to make me happy. I really would like to be your girlfriend. I - you - you make me… really happy. And so I want to spend as much time as I can with you.”

He falls silent. Then: “Do you really mean all of that?”

You nod, offering him a small smile. “I really do. So... will you let me be your girlfriend?”

He gives a small laugh. “I can't believe that Asmo successfully set us up together.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

You grin and throw your arms around him. It takes him off guard for a moment, but when he hugs you back, you're almost crushed between his arms. It feels good, in a strange, spine-breaking way.

When he finally lets you go, his face adopts that “I have a question but it might seem strange” look. “What is it?” you ask.

“What is what?”

“What's that face for? You look like you have a question.”

“Well…” He shakes his head. “Never mind. It's a weird question.”

You take his hand and squeeze it. “You can ask.”

He seems to struggle with his words. “Would you… like to sleep with me tonight?”

“Like-?”

“Not like that,” he says, shaking his head. “I just… don't want you to leave. I want to spend more time with you... Is that selfish of me?”

“Not at all,” you reply, giving him a warm smile.

He wraps you in a comforting embrace. “Good, because I want you to stay here with me forever.”

You hug him back. “I never want to leave,” you respond, burying your head in his neck.

Time loses its meaning as you sit like this. Not in a harsh, raging, passion of a kiss, but in the way that slips away like sand between your fingers. Eventually you pull apart, a quiet blush coloring both of your faces.

“I should probably go get some pajamas,” you say quietly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear.

“Nonsense,” Lucifer says, shaking his head. “I have an old t-shirt you can wear.”

“Are you sure?” you ask. Some part of you feels touched that he really doesn’t want you to leave, but you also don’t want to overstep your boundaries.

He nods and gets up, goes over to his dresser. He comes back over with a t-shirt that could practically double as a dress on you. “Sorry,” he says, looking a little sheepish. “It’s the smallest one I could find.”

You chuckle. “No worries,” you tell him, then get up and go to his bathroom to change.

You come back out with the shirt hanging just above your knees, your makeup washed off, and your hair in a messy bun. Lucifer is sitting on his bed, tugging on a t-shirt, and you walk over to him. “What do you think?” you ask, giving him a spin to show off how big his shirt is on you.

“You’re making fun of how big I am, aren’t you?” he says, pulling you into a hug.

You can’t help a giggle that escapes. “Someone’s feeling rather affectionate, aren’t they?”

“You don’t mind, do you?”

“No,” you tell him, shaking your head. “I daresay I like Affectionate Lucifer more than Stoic Lucifer.”

He makes a small grumbling noise. “Don’t make fun of me,” he orders, which only makes you laugh more. He proceeds to situate you so that you’re straddling him, with his arms wrapped lazily around your shoulders. His head buries itself into your neck, and you gently rub his back.

“Are you alright?” you ask him a few minutes later when he still hasn’t moved from this position.

He sighs and straightens. “Yeah. I just don’t get a lot of days like this. It’s been so perfect, I don’t want it to end.”

You nod and wind your arms around his waist, still looking up at him. “Happy birthday, Lucifer. I’m glad you had a perfect day.”

“Hey… are you saying that you didn’t have a perfect day?” he asks, his face scrunched with a slight frown.

“No, of course not! I’m just glad that I could help make your day perfect. Mine was really perfect too, though, so I don’t want today to end either.”

He grunts in understanding, then lays back on his bed, bringing you down with him. You giggle as you lie on his chest, your arms folded beneath you. You happily gaze at your new boyfriend - your boyfriend! Lucifer! - as he stares up at his ceiling.

Your eyes eventually begin to feel heavy. You readjust your position on top of him, moving to where you can hear his steady, soothing heartbeat. His hand traces circles on your back softly, and time seems frozen in place for the two of you in this moment.

At some point, Lucifer whispers, “Hey. Let’s go to sleep, hm?”

You nod slightly and roll off of him. His bed is just as comfy as he was, and you can’t find it in yourself to move again. Lucifer laughs as he nudges you. “Come on, just get under the sheets?”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Please?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Fine.”

You feel him get up off the bed, then suddenly you’re in the air. “Oi, what’s the big idea?!” you screech, flailing about in his arms.

He holds you tighter, incapacitating you. “You really think you’re a match against me?”

“Mmmm… yes,” you say, grinning dorkishly.

Lucifer rolls his eyes, but leans down and gives you an eskimo kiss. “We’ll have to find out in the morning, then,” he tells you, setting you down on the bed.

You crawl beneath the covers as he gets in on the other side. It feels as if he’s miles away, though. “Good grief, how big of a bed do you need?” you ask as you wiggle closer to him.

“Well, usually I do sleep in my demon form. I need room for my wings,” he answers. “I was going to stay in human form for tonight, though.”

“You don’t have to do that-” you begin to protest, but he cuts you off.

“No, I want to. Don’t think that I wouldn’t if I didn't.”

You give a slight nod, and he draws you close to his chest. “Happy birthday, Lucifer... Good night,” you whisper.

“Thank you, my love. Good night.”

 _My love._ The words echo in your ears, and you have to fight the shiver that wants to wrack your body.

 _My love._ The words race in your mind, and you have to shove down a scream.

 _My love._ The words ring in your heart, and you have to grin like an idiot, because they’re coming from Lucifer. They’re coming from the Avatar of Pride, from Lord Diavolo’s right hand man, from the demon you knew you would fall in love with from the second you laid eyes on him.

 _My love._ Words that are coming from your boyfriend.

_My love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to one awesome user, i should hopefully be getting the scripting to "quality time for two" soon. once i've got my hands on the original material, i'll get to work putting it into novel form and then upload it asap! i know that a lot of people don't have the time or money to spend to receive it, so i'll try to keep it as close to canon as i can for y'all!  
> Thank you so much for reading, pls leave your feedback and follow me on quotev @ beepawsitive !!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik that a lot of you didn’t get to unlock this story, so i kept it purely canon: you get each other matching necklaces, and lucifer tells you to wait until after the party (when youre aLoNe) to give it to him, and all of that juicy canon stuff. i also haven't proofed this yet? i died several times in the process of writing this and haven't been able to bring myself to reread it, so uhh excuse any errors :)
> 
> happy reading!

“Hey, Levi! Mammon!” Satan calls to his brothers, who are still battling against each other in some video game. “Get over here and help clean up!”

Mammon groans. “C’mon, we’re in the middle of somethin’!”

“You’re wide open!” Levi shouts gleefully.

“Whaaaaaa?!” Mammon roars, turning back to the game to find that his younger brother has scored yet another win. He gets up and thunders over to the Avatar of Wrath. “Satan, you made me lose! I was about to beat Levi for the first time ever!”

“You should be helping clean up, not playing games the whole time,” Beel chides between bites of food.

“Says the one who’s eating leftovers instead of helping!” exclaims Satan.

Asmo shrugs, trying to put a positive spin on it. “He is sort of helping. Disposing of the leftovers, I guess?”

Satan shakes his head, looking gloomy. “If I’d known it was going to be like this, I would’ve asked Lucifer and Solomon to help.”

“Just gather everything up and let’s call it a day,” Belphie suggests.

“I agree,” Asmo says with a grin. “Why don’t we all take a break and have some Demonus.”

Satan squints at his younger brother. “You seem rather at ease…”

Asmo disregards him, noticing a lone bottle sitting on the table. “Ooh, there’s one more bottle of blood wine left! Y/n, care to join me for a glass?” Before you can respond, he adds, “Oh, but you were busy all day today, weren’t you? You can return to your room if you’re tired.”

“I’ll help clean up!” you say, shaking your head. After all, you haven’t actually done anything as far as the party itself is concerned.

“I won’t hear of it!” Asmo insists. “The person who worked the hardest today is exempt from clean-up duty.”

“The hardest? Oh, I wouldn’t say that-” you protest, but Asmo cuts you off.

“Nonsense. Go get some rest!”

You take a look at the messy dining room - can the brothers really get it all cleaned up on their own? - but Asmo’s encouragement hits home. “Alright,” you agree, then head off to your room.

Well, that’s where you were going to go, but you remember halfway there that Lucifer wanted you to give him the necklace once the two of you were alone. You make your way to his room instead and quietly slip inside.

Lucifer still hears you though, and sits up on his bed. “Oh, y/n. You look exhausted. Come over here.”

You hesitantly go and sit on the bed next to him.

“I wasn’t sleeping, don’t worry. I wanted to relax for a moment after all the excitement today.” At your expression, he adds, “However, I don’t mind having you over for company. We can take our time and chat for a little while.”

Although these words make you blush slightly, they also relieve some of the tension you didn’t realize you’d had. “That sounds nice,” you say softly.

Lucifer nods and offers you a small grin. “I had no idea you were planning a surprise like today. The preparations must have been difficult.”

“We did it because we all love you,” you say, shrugging it off.

“Is that so?” He arches an eyebrow at you, then smirks. “I shall believe you. I must show my appreciation, as well. To everyone and to you.”

He pauses a moment, then brings his hand up to his chest. “Thank you, y/n. I had a wonderful day. However… the day isn’t quite over yet, is it?”

Your eyebrows scrunch. Does he just want to talk to you some more? Or is he hinting at something deeper? Either way, his gaze softens as he blushes slightly. “I was wondering why you suddenly invited me out, but I never expected a birthday party. I was shocked, to say the least.”

“You completely forgot about your own birthday, didn’t you?” you ask with a tiny smirk.

He nods. “Indeed. I’ve been so busy lately that I didn’t have the time to think about it. That must be why you all succeeded in your surprise.” He gives you a curious look. “Tell me, did you plan our day out together all by yourself?”

You glance away, almost guiltily. “No, Asmo did…” you say quietly.

Lucifer doesn’t seem bothered by this fact in the slightest. “Heh, as I suspected. It had ‘Asmo’ written all over it. Only he could come up with such a cliche date. It was enjoyable, too, aside from Levi and Mammon interrupting us.” He smiles widely, more to himself than you, then adds, “Well… I suppose having those two around as usual isn’t a bad thing either.”

“What a beautiful smile,” you think to yourself, rather enchanted by it. It seems bigger than usual, more... _bright._

“This is my normal smile,” Lucifer says, and you realize with a jolt that you must have said it out loud. Your comment, though, makes him blush, and you find it irresistibly cute.

He shakes his head. “Never mind. I shall allow you to think that my smile today was also special.”

_But it is special… it’s always special,_ you want to tell him, but he’s already moving on.

“You worked very hard for my sake. Watching you was quite charming.” - Wait, what? Why is he laughing about this? - “Now that I recall, you were acting so suspiciously because of the party, weren’t you?” He frowns in disapproval. “Had you told me it was just because it was my birthday, I wouldn’t have suspected as much. And even if I had remembered, I wouldn’t have guessed all of you were preparing back home. I was out with you today, after all.”

“But it was a surprise…”

“You are right,” he relents with a laugh. “‘Go big or go home,’ as they say.”

Lucifer laughs a little softer. “Let’s go out together again. Next time, I shall be your escort.” With a devilish smirk, he adds, “I shall think up a plan that will put Asmo’s to shame. Look forward to it."

His eyes widen slightly. “...By the way, y/n, what is that?” he asks, throwing a daring smile towards the bag you’ve got tightly clutched to your chest.

“Take a guess,” you shoot back.

“Show it to me.” His eyes narrow slightly. You roll your own but open it for him.

“Ah, the necklaces we bought today,” he says with a laugh. “Now’s a good time. Put mine on for me?”

You nod, and he turns so that you can clasp it around his neck. Once it’s in place, he looks down at it, then to you. “Heh…It’s as if our hearts are joined by these necklaces now.”

“Come again?” you say, eyes wide. You hadn’t pegged Lucifer for the romantic type like that.

“That was a joke,” he says, chuckling, “but it’s actually not a bad idea. I’ll treasure it. Now here. Let me put yours on for you.”

You turn around, your back now facing him. “...Lower your head a little,” he orders, and you do so. “Good… Hold still…. There.”

I knew it would suit you.”

You shift back around to show him. “I knew it would suit you,” he says with an approving nod.

A light blush dusting your cheeks. “Thank you.”

“Do you want to look in the mirror?” he asks, but you shake your head.

“No, if you think it looks good, then I’m sure it does.”

Your confidence in him makes him smirk. “What a pleasant memory we’ve made,” he says, twisting his necklace absent-mindedly between his fingers. With a sigh, he adds, “I’m sure my brothers are going to make a fuss over our matching necklaces. Just ignore them. Understood?”

You nod earnestly, which brings a warm smile to his face. He holds his arms out, and you immediately know to crawl into his lap. You wrap each other in a gentle embrace; you let yourself relax, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Lucifer makes a small noise of contentment. “Don’t move, okay, y/n? Let me hold you tonight… for just a little while longer.”

“Okay,” you agree softly.

“I’m glad you have no objections. I feel so relaxed while sitting here like this with you, y/n… I never once felt happy when my birthday came around until today.”

“Really?”

He nods, his voice gaining a note of melancholy. “Given our long lifespans, one year to a demon has little to no significance. However, it means something else for humans such as yourself.”

You smile to yourself, thinking back on how much stock people put into birthdays in the human world. “Yeah. I know what you mean.”

“Mm.”

He falls silent for a moment, then: “I know. I shall throw you a grand celebration for your birthday.” You can practically hear his smile in his voice. “Whatever you so desire, I will make it a reality. There’s not a single wish I cannot grant for you.”

You notice the raw sincerity of his words. If you asked to return right now to the human world, you’re sure he would let you go... Not that you would ever want to go back after today.

“So? What do you wish for, y/n?”

You look up at him, squeezing him a little tighter. “I want to celebrate it together with you.”

“Is that all? How selfless,” Lucifer says, a surprised blush creeping up his face. “However, I feel the same. We shall make sure to celebrate and spend your birthday together.”

He pauses, laughing quietly. You give him a confused look - is he laughing at you? “Oh, no, it’s not what you think,” he says when he notices your expression. “I simply never expected a human to have such an effect on me. You are so special, y/n. You are the only human who has ever been able to touch my heart like this.”

You can feel your face and the tips of your ears turning bright red. He’s smiling at you like one would to the night sky: full of wonder, amazement, and awe. “...Y/n, look into my eyes once more and say those congratulatory words.”

“Happy birthday, Lucifer,” you whisper to him. “Happy birthday.”

There’s almost a visible halo gold surrounding him as his blush darkens. “Aah, thank you, y/n… Will you have one last drink with me?”

You nod.

“I shall open the wine I’ve been saving for a special occasion, then. I trust you’ll be spending the night here?”

“Yeah,” you reply, barely trusting your voice enough to speak. Your face is now on fire, but his smile makes it all worth it.

“Good answer. I was hoping you wouldn’t refuse.”

He brings you a little closer to his chest. “The night has only just begun, you know. Let’s enjoy the night alone together.”

~

You awake in the morning to find yourself wrapped up in a bundle of sheets. It takes you a moment to remember why you aren’t in your garden-esque bedroom, but when you roll over, it all comes flooding back.

Lucifer smiles sleepily when you turn over to face him. “Mm… y/n?” he says, voice husky and deep. “You’re awake already?”

“Can I sleep with you a little longer?” you ask, trying to avoid the fact you are indeed awake.

He chuckles. “Of course. But if you stay like that, you’ll fall out of the bed. Come closer.”

You don’t need to be told twice. You go over and nuzzle into his chest, and he drapes his arm over you protectively. “Are you still tired from last night? After all, I didn’t let you get much sleep.”

“...In bed?”

“What’s wrong? Your eyes are glistening.”

You don’t answer, and he nudges you. “If you wanted to continue on with what we were doing last night, how about you start by kissing me?

[ insert kiss scene ? ]

Lucifer sighs. “We should probably get up soon,” he says quietly. Your face falls slightly, then he adds, “Let’s enjoy a quiet breakfast together, hm?”

“Alright…” you reluctantly agree.

The two of you take your time getting ready. Lucifer gets dressed first, then walks you to your room and waits as you get changed. Soon you make your way to the dining room, only to find a very… _unpleasant_ surprise.

“What the hell is this?!” Lucifer thunders, opening the doors. “Everyone, get in here at once!”

A portal opens, and out stumbles all six of his brothers.

“Whoaaa!” Mammon shouts. “What?!”

Levi’s still half asleep. “Mm… zzz… mm. Ruri-chaaaan…”

Satan crosses his arms, huffing. “What are you yelling about this early in the morning…?”

“I haven’t moisturized my skin yet…” groans Asmo.

Beel looks slightly hopeful. “Breakfast already?”

“Mm… so sleepy… zzz…” Belphie says, rubbing his eyes.

Lucifer isn’t taking any of it. “Open your eyes and take a look around. What is the meaning of this? What in the Devildom happened to this room?!”

Mammon cowers behind Beel, shrieking.

Asmo sighs. “Well… Yesterday, after you left, Mammon and Levi got a little engrossed in their game…”

“It was a great match,” Levi chimes in, not looking the least bit ashamed. “I didn’t think a noob like Mammon would five me a run for my money, but things got pretty heated up when we tried the tournament mode.”

Mammon smirks. “Right?! I wasn’t dreamin’! I came this close to beating Levi!”

“You’re boasting over a loss?” Satan says, shaking his head. “Good show.”

“Yesterday… Oh yeah, I had a really nice dream after falling asleep on a full stomach,” Beel says with little hearts practically floating around him. You’re a little surprised at that; you hadn’t realized it was possible for him not to be hungry.

“The one about us partying all night?” Asmo asks, hearts appearing around him as well. “That really happened!”

Mammon nods, a hazy yellow glow radiating out from him. “Yep, yep. You were in a good mood yesterday, weren’t ya, Lucifer? So why don’t we just let this one slide, huh? Show some forgivene-”

“Show some forgiveness?” Lucifer repeats, voice so cold it could freeze water. An angry aura surrounds him as he glares at Mammon. “You’d like me to forgive you because of a birthday that’s already passed?”

“Hey… L-Lucifer?” Mammon says weakly. “Uh… You’re really mad, huh?”

“ **You expect me to stay calm… in this disaster of a room?! _Do you really think that’s going to happen?!_** ”

You sense that Lucifer is seconds away from shifting into his demon form. You grab his wrist tightly and make him look you in the eyes. “Stop it, Lucifer!”

Asmo throws his hands up in surprise. “Wow, y/n is giving Lucifer orders.”

The Avatar of Pride yanks his hand out of your grasp and turns to the fifth eldest. “ **Did you say something, Asmo?** ” he asks, daring him to say no.

“Sorry, sorry..” he mumbles.

Lucifer takes a deep breath. “...But, I feel a little calmer now. It doesn’t matter if it's my birthday or not, though! If you make a mess, clean it up!” he chastises. With a shake of his head, he adds, “How are you all so incompetent that you cannot complete such a basic task?!”

You hold back a chuckle, all of his brothers having flinched at that insult.

“Mammon, you’re prohibited from buying anything until this room is one hundred times cleaner that it was before!” Lucifer orders.

“Th-that’s not fair…”

“Asmo, no showers for you!” he continues.

“Whaaaaa?! But my beauty regimen…” Asmo moans.

“Levi, you’re not allowed to enter your room!”

His face falls. “My happy place…!”

“Beel, no food!”

The tallest stuffs his hands into his pockets. “I’m dead…” he announces.

“Satan and Belphie, you’ll be seeing to my needs for the day!” Lucifer finishes.

“What?!” Satan exclaims.

Belphie’s barely paying attention. “Hm…?”

“That’s final. Start cleaning!” the Avatar of Pride commands. His brothers jump, then start running around to find the needed cleaning supplies.

Lucifer turns to you, an amused smirk on his lips. “Hmph…. This is an acceptable punishment, don’t you think, y/n? Although I may have gone a bit generous today.”

“You don’t say?” you reply with a small chuckle.

He laughs as well. “Come along. I want to spend some more time with you today.”

You nod happily and take the hand he extends to you. Your fingers interlace loosely, and you can already tell that today will be just as perfect as yesterday.


End file.
